writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Demons Above
Ugh. Could this get any more boring? I think to myself as Silver's rock sails into the abyss. When it finally lost momentum and stopped, Silver yelled "Ha, beat that Ever!" I hate my name. My full name is Everlasting Nyte. Most kids here get named after adjectives tht describe the things that surround is, so their names end up being like "Shine" or 'Dust" but no, my parents just had to look at the 'big picture'. Oh well, it is what it is. "Try and stop me!" I yell to Silver, grinning. Finally, some competition! I ran and grabbed a loose stone from off of the ground, then realizedI didn't neeed to run over here to get it, because there's rocks everywhere. I roll my eyes at myself and walk over to Silver and stand behind the line she has taped down. I rear back, getting ready to throw, and grin evilly at my friend, ust so she knows I'm going to beat her. I throw and the rock doesn't sail over the abyss. Wait. It doesn't? I look bck at Silver and see that she's holding the rock in her hand. She must have swiped it away from me at the last second. She laughs at me, and I playfully shove her into the abyss. "Damn you Ever!!!" She screams at me, bursting into laughter. What? No, she's not falling! She's ust floating there, laughing. Of course that makes sense! If you're in space, at least. ---- My eyes flood with the light coming from the ulgy lampin my bedroom. It's not really a room, more of a cave, but honestly I don't care. I crawl out of bed and get dressed, dreading another long, boring day at my school. I walk over to the reflective metal on the wall that's my sorry excuse for a mirror, grab my brush and comb out my long, tangled black hair. Then for a while I just sit there, staring into my relection's green eyes, wondering what she's thinking about. I know what you're thinking. At least, what you should be thinking. "If she's an alien, how does she have black hair and green eyes? Isn't she suppossed to have like, green skin and intenna's or something? " Well, first of all, we prefer the term Lunan, Alien is a bit offensive. Second of all, it's because Lunans are decended from Humans. A spaceship carrying passengers crashed into the moon and because of it's failure, NASA (National Aeronautics Space Administration) didn't inform anyone about it.The passengers were thought to be as good as dead, so they just left them there for, well, dead. But they didn't die. They used the supplies they had access to (which sadly didn't include any contact with Earth) to sustain themselves. Years passed and a new generation was born and raised on the moon, and then another, then another, and another, so on and so on for a long time. Eventually we began to evolve to fit out enviorment in little ways, such as, my eyes are slightly farther apart and larger then a human's eyes, my legs and arms are much stronger then a human's, I can go for really long periods of time without food, water, or much air, and my toes are longer and more flexible then human's toes. Otherwise we're pretty much the same. I'm sure if I ever met an actual human I could easily pretend to b- ''Beep beep beep! ''I look down at my watch and scowl. I'm gonna be late if I don't leave like right now!!! I put on my clothes really fast, then run over to the front door (more like front doorway) slip on my shoes and sprint out of the house, trying to make up for lost time. Category:Stories Category:Future